


Respect

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Plotting, THE CRINGE, but this is my otp, i wrote this at 2 am, izaya and mikado, musings, oh lord ave me, respect, so who gives a damn, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was all about respect. From both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

Respect had been a key piece of their relationship. Even in the beginning. Even when Mikado was something so innocent, so pure. That key part surfaced.  
"Out of _respect_ for you, I won't charge you for Namie Yagiri's phone number."  
It was true. Painfully true, and painfully obvious. He respect the leader of the Dollars. Not just for his power. For his strength. And for one more thing.  
Mikado was _manipulative_ , but used that skill to effect a wide variety of people. He was _cunning_ , pulling off complex stunts with ease. He was _beautiful_ , with those striking blue eyes that embodied strength. He was _pure_ , sticking to his ideals no matter what he faced.  
Respect for Mikado.   
_Manipulative Mikado_  
Cunning Mikado  
Beautiful Mikado  
Pure Mikado  
The teen was a mixing pot of conflicting qualities. They fleshed him out, made him who he was. Made him _interesting_. Izaya loved that about Mikado. He was interesting. Not only that, he was _smart_. Izaya rarely called a _human_ smart. Mikado was his exception. And he loved him for it.  
He loved Mikado with every piece of his soul. He loved every piece of Mikado. Without judgement, without cruelty. Without anger, without rules. He loved Mikado.  
 _Interesting Mikado_  
Smart Mikado  
Blazingly, suffocatingly, intoxicatingly **human** Mikado.  
He loved and respected Mikado more than words could say. He wanted more, expectedly. However, he did not try to change anyone without permission. That was part of their respect.  
But when the consent came... Oh, what happened then. The playfulness and dominating look that overwhelmed anyone who looked. Under Izaya's gaze, he became a puppet master.  
However, he never played with specific pieces without permission. It was all about respect, after all.


End file.
